Happy Hanukkah kyle broflovski
by FallenAngelWolf aka lilysmom09
Summary: kyle is feeling down, its his first hanukkah away from home. stan, kenny and skye change that :


_**Okies so in honor of Hanukkah ( which begins tonight btw and no I myself am not Jewish) I thought of this little story for kyle with everyone doing holiday fic's I wanted to do a Hanukkah one since they are so few and it would be cute and no I have not forgotten my other story "once upon a drunken dare" I swear to you all it will be up tonight! I plan to finish it before Christmas if I can. Im sorry for the delays! So anyway enjoy!**_

_**This story will take place while the teens are in their first year of college stan,kyle,Kenny, and skye all living together and go to school together. I DO NOT OWN SOUTHPARK! Trust me if I did you would know! I only claim the plot so no suing me !**_

It was a beautiful winter day in Denver Colorado. The sky was clear and fresh snow had fallen the night before making everything bright and pure looking. It was a quiet and peaceful day…

"FUCK YOU ASSHOLE!: Kenny McCormick screamed

"hahah Kenny I killed you" taunted Stan marsh.

The two boys were playing the newest call of duty game and Stan kept sneaking up and killing Kenny causing the blonde to get extremely pissed off. This had been going on for awhile now and thankfully most of the neighbors around their small condo had left to spend Christmas with family, saving them from having to listen to hours of this. However the same couldn't be said for Skye, who was in the kitchen fixing dinner that she hopped she would have done before the last member of their group got home. Stan, Kenny and Skye had all finished their finals the day before but poor Kyle still had two exams left today before his winter break would start. This thought made Skye sigh. Poor Kyle had been so stressed about his finals and had seemed depressed lately. He wouldn't really talk to anyone but his boyfriend and even then it wasn't much. The other three had just ended up leaving Kyle alone and trying to help anyway they could. Stan tried to study with him, Skye fixed meals for him, and even Kenny tried to help. Skye hoped that after today Kyle could relax and they could enjoy their first Christmas away from home. The group had planned to head home to see their families but everyone ended up having other plans. Stan's parents drove to cali to see Stan's sister which Stan didn't mind, in fact he had seemed relived, Kyle's parents were going to Ohio with ike for some school thing, Kenny's parents were in jail, again, and his siblings didn't feel like driving all the way to Denver from the east coast just for a few days, and Skye's parents were overseas busy with her dads company. They hadn't been to upset over the change of plans and just decided to stay home and have Christmas dinner together.

Skye looked over at the clock which read six pm, hmmm she thought where was Kyle, he should have been home by now. She got up and walked into the living room to find her boyfriend and best friend in a heated battle. Both boys were posed on the edge of the couch, tongues between their teeth and eyes fixed on the tv. After a few tense minutes Kenny threw his head back and groaned as Stan began to pump his fist in the air.

"hahah Kenny I won again dude" Stan said looking over at his friend before he noticed Skye standing in the door way.

"Hey Skye is dinner done?" Stan asked as Kenny got up and walked towards his girlfriend

"Hey babe that was fast" Kenny said getting up and walking over to Skye. He wrapped his arms around her giving her a big hug.

"Not yet hey Stan where is Kyle shouldn't he have been home by now" Skye asked looking at Stan as she wrapped her arms around Kenny's waist. Stan looked down at his watch.

"Dude yea…oh wait he said he was going to stop by the synagogue after his exams, I think it's like the first day of Hanukkah so something" Stan said looking at the calendar on his phone. It was indeed the first day of Hanukkah.

"Oh it is" Skye asked looking surprised. Why didn't Kyle say anything? He knew the other three had been looking forward to Christmas surly he knew they would celebrate Hanukkah with him. Skye wondered if this was one of the reasons Kyle was so down.

"Yea hey you two why don't we do something for Kyle for Hanukkah, it may help make him feel better" Stan said

"Hey yea it may just be what he needs" Kenny said grinning

"Totally but what" Skye asked looking from Kenny to Stan. The other two frowned. None of them were Jewish and had no idea what one did for Hanukkah. The three friends looked at each other thinking.

"we could Google it" Kenny questioned looking at the other to.

"na dude, hey I know why don't we call his mom, ask what they do for Hanukkah." Stan said.

"Hey ya" Skye said agreeing with him. Stan picked his cell phone up and looking for Shelia's number as Kenny and Skye sat down by him. Once he found it Stan hit call and put it on speaker phone. After a few rings Mrs. Broflovski picked up.

"hello Stanly" came Shelia's high voice

"hello Mrs. Broflovski, I have you on speaker by the way, Kenny and Skye are with me" Stan informed her.

"hi Mrs. broflovski" "hey ya Mrs. b" the two greeted her

"oh hello kids are you all being good? Have enough to eat? Shelia questioned them

"yes ma'am" the three answered her

"oh good, Stan where is Kyle is he still at school?"

"no I think he is at the synagogue still which Is kind of why we were calling, I know this is going to be Kyle's first Hanukkah away from home and we were hoping you could help us by telling us how you guys celebrate it so we can celebrate it here with Kyle and make him feel less homesick." Stan said

"awwww that's so cute of you kids ok I'll tell you the story of Hanukkah and how to celebrate it" Shelia began as the three teen's leaned in to listen.

About an hour later Kyle pulled into the drive way of the condo he shared with his boyfriend and two best friends. It had been a long day. On top of two hellish exams, this would be the first Hanukkah he would be spending without his family. His mom and dad went to Ohio with ike for some school thing, Kyle hadn't really listen when his mom told him, he was to upset that he would not be spending the special time with his family. He loved Stan with all his heart and his two friends but it wasn't the same. Plus the other three weren't even Jewish! Kyle was the only one in the house, so why the other three had talked about Christmas and watched specials on tv, Kyle had just locked himself in his room to study. Kyle let out a sad sigh. Going to the synagogue hadn't helped like he hoped it would. There were only a few other Jews there and they had all been old men and women. Kyle unlocked his door and got out of the car. After making sure his car was safely locked Kyle headed up the walk to the condo. He checked to see if the door was unlocked or not and found it was. What awaited Kyle on the other side however surprised him. Next to the Christmas tree Skye had put up a few days ago was the coffee table covered in a white cloth, and on top of that was a sliver menorah much like the one at his house. Kyle just stood there confused. What was going on? He didn't have to wait long as Stan peaked his head in at that moment and smiled

"Hey guys he's home" Stan called as he walked over to Kyle, putting his arms around his boyfriend and leaning in to kiss him.

"Hey babe" Stan cooed just before his lips met Kyle's, who kissed him back.

"Hey yourself, umm what's going on Stan" Kyle asked as he looked up to see Kenny and Skye had joined them.

"Well" Stan started blushing " ky I know this is your first Hanukkah away from home so me and Kenny and Skye wanted to do something for you"

Kyle was speechless this was so sweet of Stan, Kenny, and Skye to do. He couldn't help but feel tears well up in his eyes. Here he thought his lover and friends hadn't noticed how sad he had been. Stan just smiled at Kyle before giving him a quick kiss. Behind Stan, Kenny and Skye stood with big smiles on their faces. Finally Stan broke their embrace, grabbing Kyle's hand he leading him over to the menorah. The other two moved to stand on Kyle's other side.

"We knew you were sad about not being able to be with our family Kyle, so we called your mom for advice on how to celebrate Hanukkah with you to make you feel better" Stan explained

"She told us the history of the Jewish people and the story of Hanukkah" Skye added.

"So we ran out and got everything to have a traditional Hanukkah" Kenny said

Kyle looked at his two friends and felt tears slide down his face. He couldn't help it, this was the nicest thing they had done for him. It showed him that in a way they were all a family now.

"wow thanks you guys" Kyle said hugging Skye and then Kenny.

"no problem" the both said. Before Skye clapped her hands

"ok so we are getting started a bit late but let's start, Stan I believe you have this" Skye said

Kyle turned to Stan to find him blushing again. Stan reached into his pocket and pulled out a lighter then leaned forward to light the Shamash candle, he then gingerly picked it up in his right hand before clearing his throat.

"Ok here goes, if I say this wrong ky I'm sorry" he said blushing again before starting to say the Jewish blessing.

"Ba-ruch A-tah Ado-nai E-lo-he-nu Me-lech ha-olam a-sher ki-de-sha-nu be-mitz-vo-tav ve-tzi-va-nu le-had-lik ner Chanukah.

Ba-ruch A-tah Ado-nai E-lo-hei-nu Me-lech ha-olam she-a-sa ni-sim la-avo-te-nu ba-ya-mim ha-hem bi-z'man ha-zeh.

Ba-ruch A-tah Ado-nai E-lo-he-nu Me-lech ha-olam she-heche-ya-nu ve-ki-yi-ma-nu ve-higi-a-nu liz-man ha-zeh."

Stan finished still blushing and moved to light the candle on the far right before he replaced the Shamash candle to its place. Then Stan and Skye grabbed each other Kyle's hands as they started to sing

Ha-nei-rot ha-lo-lu o-nu mad-li-kin

Al ha-te-shu-ot ve-al ha-ni-sim ve-al ha-nif-la-ot,

She-a-see-ta la-avo-tei-nu ba-ya-mim ha-heim biz-man ha-zeh,

Al ye-dei ko-ha-ne-cha ha-ke-do-shim,

Ve-chol she-mo-nat ye-mei cha-nu-kah ha-nei-rot ha-la-lu ko-desh hem,

Ve-ein la-nu re-shut le-hish-ta-meish ba-hen,

E-lo lir-o-tan bil-vad, ke-dei le-ho-dot u-le-ha-leil le-shim-cha ha-ga-dol

Al ni-se-cha ve-al nif-le-o-te-cha ve-al ye-shu-o-te-cha.

Once the song came to an end Skye let go of his hand but Stan still held his other hand. Kyle had tears coming down his face. He turned and hid his face in Stan's chest who just laughed at him and moved to the couch. Once sitting down Stan placed his hands on Kyle's face bringing him up to look at him. Kyle just smiled at Stan before leaning in to kiss him.

"Thank you so much love" Kyle said then looked over to find only Kenny standing in the room

"Thank you to Kenny, where did Skye go" he asked wanted to thank the other redhead.

"Right here I made you something" Skye said entering the room again with two huge plates in her hands.

"What are those" Kyle asks pointing to the plates

"Well I made latkes and sufganiot for you" she said sitting the plates down on the end table.

"And I made this" Kenny said removing a small draidel from his pocket.

Kyle couldn't help but smile. Kenny and Skye sat down on the floor by them as Stan moved down to the floor pulling Kyle with him.

"Wow thanks you guys this is the best Hanukkah ever" Kyle said looking at each of them.

"you're welcome dude" Kenny said

"No prob Kyle " Skye added

Stan gave Kyle another kiss before whispering "happy Hanukkah my love" in Kyle's ear. Kyle smiled and gave Stan another kiss before he began a game of draidel with his friends. This was the best Hanukkah ever.

_**Omg im done lol sorry this was wayyyy longer than I thought it would be and I got distracted( watched trey and matts movie BASEetball omg if you haven't seen it watch it! Omg) I honestly don't know much about hanukkah just what little my friend has shared with me so most of this came from a website called so if I got anything wrong I am sorry! Please don't kill me or flame me! I tried to get everything right, and I thought this was a cute story. Please let me know what you all think. **_


End file.
